


The Real Mature Ending of Voltron

by ScrotieMcBoogerBalls



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, Happy endings are overrated and immature, Not Happy, Sad Ending, Saying goodbye forever, The good times are over, The real series finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 07:57:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 67
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16445894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScrotieMcBoogerBalls/pseuds/ScrotieMcBoogerBalls
Summary: All good things must come to an end forever.





	The Real Mature Ending of Voltron

After the war Team Voltron went their separate ways and never talked to each other again because that's realistic, friendships die and no one ever keeps in touch and everyone moves on. Fuck you, kids watching this show, this is the adult world and a show made for pre-teens should reflect that or else it's a failure. Now get off my lawn before I call the cops.

**Author's Note:**

> This happens I saw the leaks this is really the truth and if you disagree or call it fake I'm gonna make fun of you on Twitter.


End file.
